


A KINKY TIME

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bitting, Blow Job, Bondage, Brave Police J-Decker reference, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dress-up, Edging, F/M, Face Sitting, Fingering, First Person Point of View, Kinky, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Ropes/Chains, Sadism, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Sex in clothes, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Snowballing, Spanking, Sthenolagnia, Submission, Tentacles, Tribbing, Vibrator, Wax Play, aphrodisac scent, big mech to small mech, distracted sex, fluff cause I can’t help myself, fuck machine, robot/human, shrinkage - in a good way, tempture play, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Ratchet was once known as the “party ambulance”.  And as soon as he gets done rearranging the poor suckers who filled me in on that fact, I think I’d love to put my party ambulance to the test.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Haha. That’s quite the list of tags there. But I wanted you to know ahead of time what you were in for. But so many! So I’ll be tagging each chapter with what goodies they have. One thing to remember please: I am writing this as a complete self indulgent project.

Chapter One

Summary: I’m no longer allowed to give Wheeljack any bright ideas after this stunt. Also contains operation distract Ratchet.

Tags: tentacle cable, size difference, plotting, petting, fingering, special toys

Wheeljack stared down at me with widened optics as I show him an episode of Brave Police J-Decker. A particular one that he had missed out on when he was up for dealing with the latest Decepticon shenanigans, and it was being marathoned on movie/tv night. I can see I’ve got him when his head fin lights strobe those particular colors. I smile and put the tablet away in my tote. Wheeljack had already grabbed a datapad and was running calculations.

I wiggle in my seat on his work table before clearing my throat.

“Jackie?”

The toxic sweetness in my voice a lie. But I had to wrap up this deal before Wheeljack got too lost in the possibilities and calculations. Wheeljack gives me his full attention because he knew that tone too well. I might just have to change up some of my tactics.

“Yeah, sweetpea?” He flashes warm colors of affection at me.

“Since I gave you the idea, I’d like to get something for it,” I say while leaning forward. He looks thoughtful but nods. I’ve as good as gotten the promise from him. “I’d like to keep this little experiment just between the two of us for now.”

“And?”

His optics chrinkle. Oh yup definitely need to change up the usual routine.

“Well I would like a human sized version of the blaster you’re going to make” Good old Wheeljack, always making things as portable as possible via a standard blaster configuration. It’s sure led to some fun and not so fun whoopsies.

Wheeljack considers the terms. They were pretty fair and far less than I’d usually try to finagle out of him.

“When would I be able to release this?”

I grin. “How ‘bout November 1st?” He looks a bit confused at the shit eating grin I’m sporting. “Just in time for Christmas!”

While a bit surprised, Wheeljack is quick to catch on as he laughs.

“Do you think Sides’ll be wanting to put in an order?”

“Oh yes! And I’m pretty sure Tracks and Blaster will too.”

Wheeljack gives a belly laugh at that one. “I suppose Ratch will as well or,” he pauses and gives me a sly considering look, “is he going to be the ‘test subject’?”

Damn, caught out. Oh well. I give him my brightest smile and tilt my head innocently.

“Uh huh yeah.” Wheeljack turns his attention to his datapad again. “Go on now, scoot. Before you get me into any more trouble that’ll have medical equipment aimed at my helm.

I giggle and gather my tote, using the makeshift stairs of lab equipment to get to the floor.

“Oh, sweetpea.”

I glance over my shoulder.

“I promise on my spark not to let Ratch know about what’s coming for him, and who is gonna be the culprit.” I can feel the evil glee in his field. “After all he owes me for all those pranks he knowingly involved me in while he and those other idiots were having a prank war.”

I laughed at that. Oh that had been so much fun to sit back with Prowl and place bets on who was gonna win. I salute Wheeljack and grin like a little demon.

“You’d think Ratchet would act his age being part of command and all.” Wheeljack chuckles.

“Not possible,” we say in unison.

I head out of the lab’s quadruple thick blast doors, heading straight to the medbay.

===

Ratchet shifts under my stare as I relax back in the comfortable human sized lounge I had challenged Grapple to make. I see him shift again as he puts the tools he was cleaning down to finally turn to face me.

“Alright. Out with it, brat. What are you up to?”

I sit forward slightly stunned that he had figured out something was up. I eyed his frame language carefully. Okay, okay. He wasn’t too sure I WAS up to anything. It was just his ingrained troublemaker radar that the Twins had helped to perfect over the eons going off and telling him something might just be up. He was just being cautious. I had been making those predator eyes at him all week too. I’d just have to play this carefully.

I hum sweetly and move to stand at the edge of the lounge area. “I can’t watch my favorite doctor work?” I turn my head and touch a finger to my lips. Time to throw the Hound off the scent.

Ratchet snorts and wheels over to the work surface next to my lounge. He leans forward, putting his elbows on the table and folding his hands to rest his chin against. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from panting as he adopts his own heated hunting look. The corner of his mouth ticks up as he watches me press my thighs together. The shutters of his optics lower just enough to give him a hooded look. The clever bastard.

I tug at my skirt slightly and twist from side to side. The material flares and slides against my outer hips in a welcome distraction from the heat growing in my belly. Be careful, I scold myself and let my shoulders sag with a deep sigh. I pout and look at him with my head tilted down. The “caught look of guilt” as he affectionately called it.

“Yeah yeah. Okay okay.” I spread my fingers open and turn my head away in a pout. I make sure to huff and stamp a foot before crossing my arms over my chest.

“I suppose I gotta ruin the surprise.”

I turn around and put my back to him to hide my face. Sometimes it was such a little snitch about my emotions. And while this surprise was true, I didn’t want him catching onto any other plans.

“Surprise?”

Ah! No! Not the husky voice. What a cheater. I’m just about to snap at him when I feel a singular digit push up the hem of my skirt. The warm metal against the back of my thighs draws out a moan, and I have to keep my legs pressed firmly together instead of opening them to his questing digit. Oh yeah, definitely a cheater. I glance back at him.

“Yes, a surprise.”

He pushes the hem of my skirt up to my ass so he can pet it through the cotton of my panties.

“You wore ones with those special sparkles.” I can hear the pleasure and approval in his voice. I didn’t have to look at him to picture his optics have grown brighter at his discovery.

“So tell me about this ‘surprise’, brat.”

His voice is distracted as he rubs the sensitive pads on the end of his digit against metal data chips impeded in my panties that would put out an electrical field to stimulate both mech and human anatomies. A special design of Sideswipe’s that I was able to blackmail a few pairs of with the additional promise that I never ever ever (emphasis on the never) tell him what I used them for.

“J-Jazz was cooking today.”

Oh fuck me stupid. I push back into his petting digit. The electrical pulses dancing over the skin on my ass to my hips. I gasp as Ratchet brings a second digit up to push firmly at the back of my knees effectively making me open my legs. My arms reach out to grab something to steady myself. I clutch at the thumb he had brought around for me.

Mother fucker was good at getting what he wanted. I whip my head around to give him a particularly nasty look as he chuckles smugly.

“So Jazz was cooking,” he prompts.

I pant as he works the digit pressed between my legs up to my labia. Oh...oh fuck. Concentrate! I cry out as he makes contact with the already wet panties. While not soaked, there is enough of a spot there for him to just lightly touch and a higher volt of charge dances around my labia, pelvis, and clitorus.

“Yes...yes.”

Damn you, Ratchet!

Even as I curse him I move my hips with his digit. The powerful thrums of his internal systems were not helping either as the vibrations intensified everything.

Ugh! I was gonna fuck myself stupid before he even really got started. I cling to the last bit of sanity I can muster - the image of Shockwave in a thong.

“I asked Jazzy to make your favorites,” I wine loudly.

“My favorites?”

Nn! Why does he have to talk so deep? Fuck, I can hear the victory in his voice. I stiffen and arch my back as I realize a moment too late he had leaned down to put his mouth even to where he casually fingered me. The hot air from his next words undid me.

“Now how could Jazz make my favorite treat when she’s right here in front of me?”

I lose myself in the sensations of his digits sliding against me. The electrical pulses moving over my ass and hips and feathering my clit and up into my cunt. His warm breath sears the sweat on my skin. I feel as if I’m melting. The world becomes fuzzy. Colors meld together and sounds take on a buzzing drone. I squeeze my eyes shut when the input becomes too much and just allow myself to ride the wave of pleasure Ratchet had pulled from me.

I’m vaguely aware of being moved about. The touch warm and soothing. My back presses into this familiar feeling. My eyes still closed, I want to squeal when there is the sensation of going up, but my voice is sapped away as I settle back into the warmth and float on the high of my orgasm.

A soft chuckle draws me away from my own floaty world as I open one eye before snapping it shut again. The lights of Ratchet’s workstation had been dimmed, but they were still too bright. I turn on my side and snuggle into Ratchet’s palm. I run my fingers over the warm protecting metal and shiver with the stimulation. Okay so I was still off on my orgasm trip if just running my fingers over Ratchet’s warm metal could draw out a tiny bada boom from my taxed body. God this mech drove me wild in all the right ways when he wanted to even if he could just as easily ruffle my feathers.

A digit pushing at my hair has me sighing and bringing myself up from my happy little aftermath fuck-cacoon. I turn my head to look at Ratchet’s somewhat blurry face. His optics shone brightly as I turned onto my back and gave him my best winning smile.

Mission to distract Ratchet from true goal is an overwhelming and resounding success in my book.

I watch his glossa flick out as I’m able to finally clear the last of my haze from my vision. I arch up off his palm before nesting back down again.

“So I asked Jazz to make you your second favorite treat,” I let the victory and pride color my tone.

My hands play briefly in the bunched up skirt at my waist before moving to my shirt and sliding it up. I can’t stop the moan as my fingers slide against the sweat on my belly. I draw the shirt up and over my breasts before wiggling about to get really comfortable. I smile sweetly as I watch Ratchet eye my legs as they spread.

I have to take a few calming breaths as my heart beat speeds up at the thought of Ratchet finally between them. His cable pushing into me. My panting increases at just the thought of the sensation. My heads smoothe down over my breasts which I knead through the material of my bra. Or maybe we could even rub our…

My thoughts stop dead as a cable snakes out from Ratchet’s wrist. I whine and move my hands down to push my now soaked panties out of the way and widen my thighs as far as they would go. We may be different sizes, but that cable was a beautiful fit that ties in with Ratchet’s sensory systems and was set up to connect into his interfacing drives in his main processor.

I still giggle at all the technical mumbo jumbo whenever he pulls the thing out as the cable brushes along the liquids coating my thighs. I can see a stern look pass over Ratchet’s face at the giggle, but I ignore it in favor of shakily sitting up enough to watch the tip of it press against me. I… I… ah fuck what was I…

My head slams back as my arms give. Ratchet had pushed it all the way in my cunt in one go. I press my legs together even as I arch, enjoying the suddenness of the stretch and being filled.

My eyes struggle to open as I hear my name from Ratchet. The cable thrusting in and out of me begins to writhe like a snake. As it does, my hips circle and buck into a matching rhythm.

Oh god… too much…

“Ra-t-ch,” I choke out as I lose it again.

Ratchet’s optics shine with an intense shade of blue. I can vaguely hear the roar of his cooling systems going into full gear as he purposefully drives me into a secondary orgasm on the tail end of the first one. He continues to hold me there, and I lose myself to the feel of him and the warmth.

My body jumps off his hand from a quake of something slamming nearby. His hand on the table top? I cry and beg senseless words as I feel the writhing thrust pick up.

“So close.”

My fingers scrape desperately at his palm.

“So close”

His breath sears my skin. He leans in close. I sob, begging for him.

A scream is ripped from me as a resounding pleasure and a tingling pain race through my nerves with the voltage that the cable releases into me.

After awhile of floating in black, the world start to reinsert itself to my senses as they activate one by one. Touch being the last to come back to me this time. I cry out in a broken voice as I feel that cable moving lazily inside of me. My eyes move to Ratchet who was bent over his palm that cradled me. His smile is soft but has an edge to it as he watches me with dimmed optics.

Ah fuck.

The cable continues to move inside of me as he lifts his other hand and moves to finger my sweat soaked hair clinging to my face. I may have celebrated my victory too soon. I try to move my arms to reach up for the exploring digit that softly caressed me even as that cable continued to lazily fuck me. My body too spent at the moment to give into any kind of pleasure.

“Is that it, brat?”

I nod my head as vigorously as I can even though I have to squeeze my eyes shut at the sudden sensation of vertigo.

“Look at me.”

His calm command draws my eyes open. Tears mix with the sweat on my face. I needed him to hold me. I’m finally able to lift my arms to wrap about the digit stroking my hair. I cling to it like it was a lifeline.

My eyes meet Ratchet’s optics as they shutter. In the next few moments I am brought close to and cradled against his chest over his spark which still rotated quickly even as it calmed. 

“You are a brat,” I heard him grouse, but there is a deep love and affection there. “But you’re my brat.”

I smile and snuggle in closer to the pounding beat of his spark. The sensation of being moved tries to filter into my brain. Ratchet was taking up to his quarters in the back of the medbay.

Operation still a success! I gloat inwardly as sleep claims me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Summary: I seem to have gotten myself into some trouble for the stunt I just pulled. Maybe I should’ve filled him in after all? Nah, man. That just ain’t no fun.

Tags: robot/human, self-insert, shrink ray, chase and catch, spanking, soft pain play, bdsm, dom/sub

Ratchet eyes me with narrowed optics. I shift from one foot to the other, my gaze trained on the remains of the shrink ray blaster at my feet. Okay so maaybe asking Wheeljack to make the blaster then swiping it before it had gone through any real testing wasn’t my brightest idea to date.

I shift once more before looking up at the pissed off Ratchet. And also just shooting Ratchet with said ray without any pre warning was right along the level of gee that was a stupid move with teasing Snarl with his favorite goodie and forgetting he could change into a robot mode. Oh that was a fun adventure!

I inch back when I see Ratchet lowers his hands to his hips and leans forward. He was either going to give me the scolding of my life or chase me around his office until he caught me and delivered his punishment. Yes I had at least enough sense to wait til Ratchet and I were sequestered in his office with CMO coding keeping the lock engaged. Even Jazz would have trouble cracking it to get in.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” His timber made me shiver. His optics flick down to the pile of broken parts at my feet before nailing me in place with a look. “Well?”

I lift a hand to tug idly at my pony tail. God it felt like I was twelve again and got caught with my first PlayBoy and PlayGirl mags at school,

“Um… uh…” I say brilliantly. Come on! Think of an excuse. “We can fuck each other til we can’t move now.” Gah! No not that one.

My sight narrows in on Ratchet as my flight response kicks into high gear. Several expressions pass over his face; some very good for my fate, some that spell my doom if he caught me. A look along tested annoyance settles on his features. Run, you idiot! I stand locked in place as the horny me I had been trying to keep at bay thrills with the thought of what Ratchet might do to me.

I break myself free enough of horndog mode to squeak and take off at full tilt to put as much distance between myself and my proverbial doom. I hear a growl behind me that sends thrills up my spine and starts a delicious warm wetness between my legs. Girl, you hopeless, I scold myself.

For all the growl has a machine cant to it, it is very animalistic and just drives my rising lust that much higher. Footsteps pound behind me as I scoot around the leg of the desk.

“Brat!”

Oh yeah. I was in for it. I tried to calm Ms. Horny of the Year down so I could focus on thinking about how to stay out of Ratchet’s reach a bit longer.

As I go to climb the office chair, a firm hand latches onto my belt and drags me down from the tiny bit of progress up I had made. I squirm and protest as I’m dragged back against a hard metal body. Ah, man. I was already so close to popping just from the chase and impact, I panted and continue to squirm. Ratchet’s arm locked around my torso under my breasts. Moans intersperse themselves between my panting and protests. And for all that Ratchet had shrunk in size he still had a good two feet on me. My toes don't even touch the floor.

Ratchet rumbles those internal systems of his, and ah god, it has me pausing to arch back into him. I know shameless, but don’t judge until you’ve sat your ass on the hood of a transformer while they’ve gunned their engine in vehicle mode and can walk away without weak legs and whimpers. Cause let me tell you, even the most powerful of our cars’ engine setups got nothing on them. Especially the engine and system that Ratchet keeps so precisely tuned. Okay, I sure as shit am not helping me. I go somewhat limp in his firm embrace before tilting my head back against his shoulder.

“I’m in trouble.”

My voice a little small but yeah totally not apologetic at all. His neutral expression does not bode in my favor. Damn there go any plans for fucking each other stupid for the next few days. Man! Unfair. I hang my head forward and go completely limp, might as well submit to my fate.

“Mm yes. You are in trouble.”

I tense. Oh I knew that tone. I work to calm myself down as thrills rampage through me again. Welcome back, horndog mode.

“I wish you had informed me what you were going to do before you did it, brat.”

“Prowl has already put your name on the vacation list,” I interject. I look back up to see slitted optics. Alright. That was what strike five of this misadventure so far. Maybe I should let him in on the plans but…

A gasp escapes my lips as I’m dropped on my ass. I barely have time to offer any protest as I’m snatched up by the back of the robe I’m wearing.

Ratchet doesn’t spare me a single glance as he manhandles me over to the human sized office I had weaseled out of Grapple. Man but that mech’s pride runs wider and faster than Bluestreak’s mouth. I can hear him grumbling about “brats who need to learn to behave” and his favorite “you should know better than to act like a senseless male in some kind of rut”.

“Hey! Hey!!”

I pick myself up as I’m tossed on the couch in my office. Ratchet only flicks a quick glance my way before he goes around the desk to grab the nice big comfortable chair I had big-eyed bribed out of Optimus when he was feeling particularly guilty about forgetting that it had been a date night that Ratchet and I had set up before sending the doctor on a recon mission.

I press myself back into the couch when Ratchet parks the chair in front of me and sits down with all the authority he uses in his medbay and the Arc when required. My tongue licks my lips as I try to calm the tremors running through my body which cannot decide if it’s turned on or worried.

“Across my lap.”

I blink at the command and stare kind of dumbly, pulling a great impression of an airhead. I jump and squeak when the sound of impacting metal draws me out of the duh-state. I focus first on Ratchet’s hand that had smacked his thighs then up at his narrowed expression.

I have to physically grab the cushions to keep myself glued there so I wouldn’t jump him and potentially piss him off more.

“R-Ratch-”

“Now, brat.”

The warning and command familiar to my ears. Though usually not used for the times we fucked; big hard robot plus small squishy human and all that, it never failed to have my heart beating a meter a second.

There is another impact of metal, and I’m standing in front of Ratchet without even really thinking about it. I remain tense even as one side of Ratchet’s mouth lifts at my instant obedience. 

His digits reach up to tug at the tied bow at my waist. My robe falls open before his other hand is quick to pull me forward to land against him. He pulls the robe off of me. A chuckle in my ear has me blushing.

“Sexy.”

I want to smack myself. I had been so giddy about nabbing Wheeljack’s invention that I had dressed on autopilot when I had gotten out of the shower. So instead of the hot little nurse’s uniform I had laid out, I was wearing my usual old “kitten rules” bed shirt and kittens chasing balls of yarn pajama pants. It also meant I had zero panties on.

A hand cups my ass and squeezes hard. My hands are on his shoulders pushing enough away from him to look at the knowing smirk on his lips.

“Maybe I should start calling you kissanpentu (kitten) instead of brat,”

A gasp answers him as he squeezes harder, and I whine. I think I know what I’m in for now as he drops the robe and brings a hand up to stroke away the loose hairs from my face.

“Do you have a safe word you like?”

Okay yup. For sure gonna get it in a really good way. “No?”

“Hm. Red for stop, yellow for check, and green for go are my usual standbys. Sound good to you?”

“Yes.”

My voice is faint as all those party ambulance stories crowd my mind before being yanked out as I’m flipped across Ratchet’s lap, ass in easy reach. A firm hand settles on my shoulders as I pant at the sudden change in perspective.

“Twenty good swats should be enough.”

“Twenty!?”

A quick smack to my ass has me gasping. The firm hand pushes down between my shoulders, keeping me in place.

“Oh? Should I make it forty?”

Another shift swat is delivered to my backside. Hard enough to leave a slight sting.

“No!” I bite my lip and try to calm the erratic jumping of my heart at the way I’m being held. Well fuck me. Looks like I found a new kink. Neato. “Twenty is cool.”

Two more swats have me crying out.

“Maybe I should make it forty so you really do learn your lesson.”

There’s an amused hint to his voice. Four swats in, and I’m already stinging. His hand slides over my ass to dip between my legs. His chuckle has me glancing over my shoulder at him.

“So my brat enjoys this does she?”

I press my head against the arm rest. Ratchet’s digits stroking me through the pajama bottoms while he remains quietly thoughtful. Two digits press the material into my labia. My hips move with Ratchet’s digits on instinct. A wordless protest leaves me as those digits are pulled away. A yell is quick to follow as six sharp strikes land on my ass.

Tears prick at my eyes as I shift or at least try to under the hand holding me down. The hand smacking my buttt smoothes over it to try to ease the sting.

“Can’t have you enjoying yourself too much, brat.”

The deep timber of his voice has me arching and gasping. The hand between my shoulders lets up enough that I’m able to push up and twist to look at him.

Shock colors my expression as I hear a transformation sequence from beneath my belly. I look down and see Ratchet’s cable. Feel it too. God it feels so…

“Ratch!” I cry in protest as I’m slammed back down against his lap.

I wiggle about. An almost searing warmth pressed into my belly as my shirt rides up.

A quick firm swat to my ass has me stilling though. I feel Ratchet shift his cable against my skin, My thighs press together, but I remain mostly prone. Uncertain if I want my ass smacked again or not.

A hand pushes between my legs to rub at me. My fingernails dig into the seat of the office chair as my body moves to thrust back into those roughly exploring digits. The searing warmth against my belly also a wonderful source of friction as a thumb is pressed to fucking lightly against my clit.

Ratchet has stilled his own movements to let me move as beast as I can against his digits and lap. I’m almost ready to explode when Ratchet pulls his hand away again. The laugh at my threatening curses drives me nuts.

Digits pet over my ass as I widen my legs in clear invitation. He delivers a few quick hard smacks in response.

This fucker!

I reach up to push at the elbow of the arm holding me down. I can hear a pause as I struggle in Ratchet’s hold before settling myself down.

“Still green?”

I want to tug out hair. “YES!!”

“Brat.” The warning clear in that voice.

“Green! Green! Gre - - - en!”

My chanting broken as he cups my pussy. My words become only noises as his palm rubs against me. I can barely focus on him as he calls to me. I turn my head enough to peek at him.

“Good to know, brat.”

He leans forward to kiss the skin on my back that had been revealed in my struggle. His glossa licks up the sweat as I whine and sob. His palm rubbing at me as I buck against him. I vaguely hear him moan as he presses a last singular kiss there.

“When we’re done here. I’m going to fuck you long and hard. You’ll be saying my name in a blasphemous curse instead of Primus’ or God’s.”

He draws his hand away from between my legs and brings it down against my stinging ass.

The swats alternate between gentle and harsh, I continue to writhe in his hold, shouting out green whenever he called for checks. He was right. I begin to use his name as a curse as he doesn’t touch my pussy again.

By the end of it I’m begging and pleading for him. To what? Fuck if I know. I don’t even know how many times he smacked my ass.

As a broken sob escapes me, I’m dragged up to straddle his lap. I feel him draw me securely to his body. There’s a sensation of lips and glossa running over the tears staining my cheeks.

I sob and move myself against Ratchet’s cable when a hand guides my hips to move. A small part of my brain wishing he’d just rip the fucking material seperating us open and thrust in already.

But his arms cradle me and his lips move over my cheeks as I grind down on him through the material of the pajama pants.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders as it finally hits me. The orgasm that I was fucking desperate for.

“That’s my good girl.” I faintly hear as I continue my movements against him.

I slump forward into his chest, drained. I feel him shift his arms to hold me a little tighter. His hips thrusting his cable between my legs. I weakly cling to his shoulders and moan as he drags out another orgasm from my overtaxed body. Though pain is the major flare of this one rather than pleasure.

“Just a little more, brat.”

I nod and press downward. I can hear the moans from him through the fog in my head. Vibrations shake up both my head and body as he moves against me.

I groan a protesting noise when arms tighten painfully around me.

“Ratch-”

He loosens his hold and sags back in the chair. He doesn’t let go of me though.

As I lay on him, I can only smile against the ticking metal of his chest. If this was Ratchet’s version of a punishment, I sure as fuck was gonna cause a lot more hell around the Arc.

A rumbling low laugh has me voicing a small protest because there was no way in hell did I want to move.

“No you won’t, brat.”

I blink. Did he -?

I groan as I reluctantly lift my head to look at Ratchet whose helm is lazily rolling against the headrest of the chair.

“I know what you’re thinking, brat, and you better not. At least not too much because I can think of many more inventive ways to make sure you get the real message of the punishment.”

I pout and lay my head on his shoulder. I narked on myself. How messed up was that?

“After we rest a bit, why don’t you fill me in on your plans?”

There’s a hunger in his voice.

“Fuck each other stupid enough til we can’t move at all,” I offer without thinking. Well at least this is the plan for me.

The frame beneath me stills. “You’re serious?”

“100%.”

A long suffering sigh is my answer. A hand strokes my hair.

While simple, that plan should draw out the party ambulance enough that Ratchet’ll be able to keep us busy until Wheeljack returns from his mission on Mars.

A smile floats over my face as I drift away while nailing down dreams of what’s to come next.


End file.
